No Puedo Dormir
by Tomi483
Summary: Twincest - Cuando Tom tiene problemas para dormir, Bill encuentra la manera de ayudarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

_**Tom**_

Me iba a volver loco o de un día para otro o iba a perder totalmente la cordura, dándome la apariencia de un jodido zombie si es que ya no lo soy, al menos las enormes ojeras ya me ayudaban en ese sentido. Llevaba una semana sin poder dormir, no del todo, ni idea del porque solo no podia, y eso me ponía de mal humor... ademas de que claro las ideas para las canciones no llegaban, estaba irritable, y mi hermano era el que se llevaba todo, no se ya cuantas veces le he gritado por alguna tontería, solo se que después me siento culpable, pero no es mi intención, lo que menos quiero en la vida es lastimar a mi gemelo... pero ahora solo quiero estar solo, y siempre que viene a preguntarme si estoy mejor es recibido con gritos o empujones, aun asi no deja de preocuparse por mi... soy un idiota.

_-Tom quita esa cara... solo falta una sesión de fotos y se podrán ir a descansar-_Escuche como David me llamaba, con un tono de voz cansado, al parecer no era el único que necesitaba una cama en ese momento... al menos era el que más urgencia tenia por una.

-_No lo molestes David-_Alcé una ceja mirando a Bill, en su tono de voz note que estaba molesto, molesto y cansado... había sido un día muy largo, y para ser sincero, nadie estaba contento. Georg estaba acostado en un sofa de la pequeña sala donde nos encontrábamos; con uno de sus brazos cubriendo sus ojos... ese hombre caía dormido en cualquier superficie plana, si en ese momento le pasara un tren encima nunca se daría cuenta, Gustav por su parte, estaba sentado en el suelo recargado en la pared, como siempre escuchando música y dejando a los demás fuera de su mundo, que daría por ser él en este momento, solo borrarme y poder dormir. Gire mi vista encontrandome con la de Bill mirándome fijo, no supe que expresaba... no pude leerlo y cuando quise poner mas atención el fotógrafo entro al lugar llamando la atención de todos, haciendo que nuestro contancto visual se perdiera.

El hombre saludo amablemente siendo recibido solo con asentimientos de cabeza por la mayoría de nosotros, Bill se levanto del sofá dándole un empujón a Georg, haciendo que este se levantara mirando a todos lados para luego enfocar su mirada en mi hermano, haciendo una mueca y después frotar sus ojos... Solo unas horas me separaban de mi cama, espero poder dormir hoy. Me levante con pesadez del cómodo sofá, en este momento toda superficie donde pudiera recostarme me parecía bastante cómoda, el problema era... que mi mente no se desconectaba y no me dejaba dormir. Gustav llego junto a nosotros a los pocos segundos, acomodándose la gorra, pronto caminábamos por un largo pasillo que nos llevaría a la habitación donde seria la sesión, sentí como mi hermano llegaba a mi lado, lo mire de reojo frunciendo un poco el ceño al ver la expresión que tenia en el rostro... en ese momento Bill Kaulitz estaba planeando algo, y sabía que yo tenía que ver en todo, joder en ese momento no quería estar en la mente de mi hermano, no quería ser parte de esa cosa que comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza, solo queria una cama... tranquilidad y esas píldoras que habia comprado me ayudarían lo sabía, que quede claro que no soy de las personas que se medican para dormir, pero ahora al parecer mi hermanito podría cambiar mis planes o solo era otra de mis alucinaciones.

Entramos a la habitación y solté un largo suspiro, para luego comenzar a buscar la ropa que usaría, ya que yo no tenia la ropa adecuada para la sesion, era al unico que necesitaba cambiarse por completo, Georg y Gustav se sentaron en uno de los sofas, volviendo a perderse cada uno en algo que no me importaba ahora, mientras Bill seleccionaba entre su ropa alguna chaqueta. Cuando llevaba el cambio ya en mis manos entre a otra pequeña habitación, me quite mi camiseta y escuche como abrían la puerta al girarme vi que era mi hermano, lo mire por unos segundos para después comenzar a desabrochar mis pantalones, una vez que me los quite tome el que habia elegido para la sesión, pero me sobresalte un poco al sentir las manos de Bill en mis hombros, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos ante el toque... solté el pantalón y gire para quedar frente a mi gemelo, éste sonrio de lado colocando sus manos en mi pecho, logrando que por segunda vez mis ojos se cerraran. Sentí como poco a poco sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo hasta posarse detrás de mi cuello, entreabrí mis labios y después los de mi hermano se colocaron sobre los míos con delicadeza, suspire pasando mis manos por la cintura de Bill. Pero el gusto me duro poco, sentí como se separaba de mí y me empujaba, haciendo que chocara contra la pared.

_-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?-_Pregunte molesto, no recibí respuesta, en lugar de eso mis labios fueron atacados, esta vez me beso con necesidad, puse mis manos en su pecho para empujarlo, pero en lugar de eso respondí el beso con la misma necesidad que mi gemelo. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que no habia tenido ningún tipo de contacto con él, no al menos desde que llegaron mis problemas de sueño, ni siquiera una mirada, nada... nada de nada, lo había dejado de lado por completo, en ese momento me sentí mierda, como pude haberlo ignorado. Mis pensamientos cambiaron completamente cuando la mano de mi hermano se poso en mi entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarla, sacando un gemido de mis labios, atraje a Bill un poco mas hacia mi, a la vez que el toque de mi hermano se hacia mas fuerte e insistente. Escuche como una risa burlona se escapaba de los labios de Bill para luego separarse completamente de mi y solté un sonido de frustración, no lo puede evitar.

-_Bueno Tomi... no te quiero molestar-_

_-No me jodas-_

_-No lo hago, ¿Qué no querías que no te molestara? Lo has dejado muy claro estos días hermanito-_Puso una cara burlona haciendo que me molestara más, odiaba que hiciera eso, que me provocara de esa manera y que luego me dejara como su nada hubiera pasado... aunque en ese momento me lo merecía, pero ahora, me tentaba y con el cansancio que tenía, más me jodía.

-_Vamos Bill-_

_-Cuanto ya no tengas ese humor me llamas ¿Si?-_Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de salir dejándome peor de lo que de por si ya estaba, mire hacia abajo encontrandome con un pequeño bulto oculto en mis boxers. Cerré mis ojos para controlarme, agradecí poder lograrlo después de unos minutos, supongo que el cansancio ayudó en este caso.

Termine de vestirme y salí encontrandome con los tres chicos platicando muy tranquilamente entre ellos, fruncí un poco mis labios llegando junto a ellos, mi hermano ni siquiera me miro, continuó charlando como si nada con Georg.

-_Tom... deberías hacer algo con lo de tu falta de sueño, luces en verdad mal-_Gustav llamo mi atención.

-_Si gracias-_

_-No lo dije para molestar-_

_-Pues lo hiciste-_Lo mire de reojo, viendo como rodaba los ojos y se unía a la platica de Bill y Georg... ¿De verdad era tan odioso en ese momento?

David llego junto a nosotros, señalando el lugar en la habitación donde seria la sesión... fondo blanco, simple. Bill sonrio y llego junto al fotógrafo, definitivamente mi hermano amaba las sesiones de fotos, al contrario de mí, no las detestaba pero no me gustaba tener que posar por una hora para que al final, solo seleccionaran unas cuantas. En fin, nos acomodamos como en la mayoría de las veces, Georg a la derecha, seguido de mí... mi hermano y Gustav, y comenzaron los flashes, cada uno me parecía mas molesto que el anterior. Y entonces me sobresalte un poco, al sentir la mano de Bill cerca de mi entrepierna, otra vez, lo mire de reojo y vi como una sonrisa aparecia en sus labios, esas sonrisas que tanto amaba. Que hijo de puta, me estaba tentando, mi hermanito era vengativo... por reflejo me acerque mas a su mano, pero claro mi gemelo se movió alejándose completamente de ella, si... se vengaba por haberlo ignorado y me conocía demasiado bien, así que utilizaba lo que sabía que de verdad me iba a molestar.

No se cuanto tiempo paso... supongo que no mucho, pero ahora eran las fotos individuales, mi turno para ser mas específico, Georg y Gustav ya se encontraban tranquilos descansando en uno de los sofás... Georg al parecer se había quedado dormido de nuevo, entraba en coma cada vez que cerraba los ojos, envidiaba eso. Otro flash logro que me cubriera la cara con mis manos... no exageraba, pero mis ojos estaban demasiado irritados.

-_¿Todo bien?-_Escuche la voz del fotógrafo, yo negué ligeramente con la cabeza, aun cubriendo mi rostro.

-_Ya no quiero mas fotos...-_Dije frotando un poco mis ojos, para después caminar a otro de los sofás en el lugar. No me importaba que alguien se molestara, no estaba en condiciones de que los flashes me golpearan directamente a la cara.

_-Tom...-_Hice una mueca al escuchar la voz de David, me obligaría a seguir estaba seguro, no quería problemas.

_-No se siente bien... déjalo-_

_-Bill... puede con unas fotos más-_

_-Ve sus ojos, sabes que no ha dormido muy bien... mi hermano no esta en condiciones, así que déjalo en paz-_

_-No estamos para discutir, es su trabajo-_

_-Ya... bien-_Me levanté, lo que menos queria era una discusión, pero mi hermano se paro frente a mi, dándome su espalda... impidiendo que pasara.

-_No seguirá David...-_Nuestro Manager puso cara de pocos amigos, me incline un poco viendo la mirada de Bill, no estaba jugando, no me dejaría seguir y David también tenía una ligera idea de eso.

-_Está bien... joder-_Suspiró con desgano-_en ese caso... Kaulitz tu turno y terminemos con esto, al parecer hoy todos están de mal humor-_

_-Gracias-_Susurré en el oído de mi hermano.

Me deje caer de nuevo en el sofá, mientras mi hermano caminaba hasta llegar al rincón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la sesión, esta vez lo miré con detalle, como no lo había hecho en una semana, no pude evitar sonreír de costado... amo como se ve con rastas, cuando me dijo que las haría casi me da un paro cardíaco, exagere, pero en cuando lo vi, literalmente comencé a babear. De nuevo la sensacion de culpabilidad regreso a mi pecho cuando su mirada se conecto unos segundos con la mía, ¿Cómo pude dejarlo de lado? El siempre preocupado por mi "problemita de sueño" y yo siempre lo mandaba a la jodida mierda, suspiré mirandolo con más intensidad, esos pantalones ajustados negros, esa camiseta gris... todo, cada anillo, collar que se ponía, lo amaba por completo.

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder, así que los cerré y me recosté por completo, apoyando mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, no creo que pasaran más de veinte minutos antes de que sintiera como alguien tocaba uno de mis hombros. Hice un mueca antes de abrir lentamente mis ojos, encontrandome con la mirada de Bill... y de nuevo no pude leerla, no supe que transmitía.

-_Es hora de irnos al hotel Tomi...-_Me dijo con voz dulce a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, por un momento mi mente quedo en blanco, perdiéndome completamente en su mirada, que seguía sin descifrar.

-_¿Tan rápido?-_

_-Solo eran fotos Tom... vámonos, que necesitas dormir-_

_-¿En serio?-_Respondí con todo irónico.

-_Hoy si dormirás...-_

_-¿Y cómo estas tan seguro?-_Pregunté con curiosidad, mirandolo fijo... seguía planeando algo y ahora estaba seguro de que el punto principal era yo.

-_Solo lo estoy-_Se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado, girando para luego caminar a la salida, donde ya se encontraban los G´s. Entrecerré los ojos y me levante, tambaleándome un poco.

Minutos más tarde los cuatro nos encontrábamos en la camioneta que nos llevaba de regreso al hotel, me sentía aliviado, una parte al menos, bendecía a esa píldora que tenia muy bien guardada en mi maleta, espero que de verdad funcione. Pero la mirada de mi hermano me ponía nervioso, había un extraño brillo en ella, sin dejar de lado esa sonrisita bien definida en sus labios, miraba por la ventanilla, aun asi notaba que su plan estaba en proceso o completamente finalizado.

Mi ojos se comenzaban a cerrar, pero siempre era lo mismo... dormir por unos minutos, pero volver a la realidad y esa puta sensacion de cansancio que no me dejaba en paz. La camioneta se detuvo y pronto estábamos saliendo de ésta, estaba demasiado cansado, incluso mi vista se nublaba por momentos, haciéndome tropezar con mis propios pies. Caminar... odiaba caminar, odiaba la luz, odiaba el ruido... odiaba todo en ese momento. Agradecí a cada santo cuando estábamos en el piso del hotel que nos tocaba, nos entregaron una tarjeta a cada uno... no dije nada, al parecer ahora si hablaba molestaba, así que preferí despedirme solo con un asentimiento de cabeza y entrar a mi habitación de esa noche. Suspire con alivio al ver la enorme cama del centro, no encendí la luz de la habitación me parecía cómoda la claridad que se colaba por el enorme ventanal, las cortinas eran de un tono claro, lo que ayudaba para que el lugar estuviera un poco iluminado, ademas de la tenue luz de la me lámpara en la mesita de noche. Tenía una extraña sensacion en el pecho, no era desagradable todo lo contrario, esa noche estaba seguro de que al fin iba a dormir.

Camine hasta el baño, donde si encendí la luz, parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrar mi ojos a la nueva claridad, cerré la puerta y comencé a desvestirme dejando mis camisetas y pantalón en un rincón del lugar, lave mi cara rápidamente sintiéndome un poco mejor ante la sensacion fresca, mire hacia la derecha al escuchar el típico "Pip" cuando se abre la puerta principal de la habitación, reí un poco, de verdad ya estaba imaginándome cosas... mire mi reflejo en el espejo haciendo una mueca ante lo que encontre, mis ojos estaban rojos acompañados de unas ojeras, cansancio y mas cansancio era lo que proyectaba. Salí del baño y fruncí el ceño al ver "algo" que no me esperaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tom**

-_Hola Tomi...-_Saludo mi hermano como si nada, acomodándose mejor en la cama.

-_¿Cómo entraste?-_

_-Es fácil conseguir la tarjeta Tom... eres mi hermano, tan sencillo como pedir una en recepción ¿El sueño si te afecta eh?-_

_-¿Qué quieres?-_

_-Deja ese tono... solo vine para asegurarme de que duermas-_

_-Oh lo haré no te preocupes, ahora vete a tu habitación-_

_-No-_Sonrió.

-_Bill... no quiero discutir estoy de verdad muy cansado-_

_-No vine a discutir-_

_-Quédate... bien, pero no me molestes-_

Vi como su sonrisa se ampliaba y acomodaba una de las enormes almohadas en sus piernas, camine hasta una de mis maletas, comenzando a buscar el pequeño pomo naranja con las píldoras para dormir... busque en cada rincón de la maleta, entre mi ropa... cierres por aquí y allá y no encontre el puto pomo naranja, gire un poco mi cabeza mirando por el rabillo del ojo. No pudo hacerlo, él no lo sabía, no le dije a nadie, claro todo cambio cuando comenzó a reír por lo bajo, JODER las encontró.

-_No las vas a necesitar Tomi-_Me dijo con tono tranquilo.

-_Dámelas-_

_-No-_

_-Bill, no me provoques... estaré cansado pero puedo contigo-_Logre ver como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, alzando una ceja.

_-Intentalo-_

_-Ya, solo dámelas-_Alzó su rostro hacia mi metiendo una de sus manos en la bolsa de su chaqueta sacando el pomo de píldoras, sacudiéndolo un poco.

_-Quitámelas-_

_-No estoy jugando-_

_-¿Quién dice que yo lo hago? Si tanto quieres tus píldoras, quitámelas, ¿Puedes conmigo, qué no?-_Mi poca paciencia ya estaba fuera de mi cuerpo en ese momento, soy demasiado paciente con Bill, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero esta vez no estaba de humor y él lo sabía, ahora jugaba y eso me sacaba de mis jodidas casillas.

_-Bien... quieres que te las quite-_

Gire para mirar fijo a mi hermano, el igual conecto su mirada con la mia al instante, seguía sin poder leerla sin saber que quería decirme, que sentía en ese momento, al contrario de mí... sentía como su mirada me penetraba y leía cada pensamiento, sentimiento... todo, me sentí vulnerable. Volví a molestarme más si es que podía, al verlo agitar el pomo y sonreír, apartando la almohada que hace un momento estaba sobre sus piernas, estiro un poco mas su brazo hacia mi, agitando con mas fuerza las píldoras, estaba retándome.

Entrecerré un poco mis ojos a la vez que caminaba hacia mi gemelo, éste se levantó de la cama quedándose junto a ella, extendiendo su mano en mi dirección, volviendo a agitar el pomo, el sonar de las píldoras contra las paredes del pequeño recipiente naranja hacia que mi rabia creciera, ya no estaba jugando, en ningún momento tome esto como un juego y ahora mi hermanito al parecer había planeado jugar conmigo, quería jugar ahora que tenia muy en mente que podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera. Quede a pocos centímetros de Bill, no necesitaba estirar por completo mi brazo para poder tomar las píldoras, aun así solo lo miré fijo, ahora mis ojos no daban la mejor impresión, mucho menos una mirada intimidante, pero no por eso me iba a dejar... si Bill me retaba siempre había batalla.

-_Quítamelas Tom-_No me moví.

-_...-_

_-¿Que no las necesitabas?-_

_-...-_

_-Bueno me queda claro que Tom Kaulitz habla pero nunca cumple-_Exploté en ese momento, mi hermano se movió con intención de tirarse de nuevo en la cama, pero lo sujete por uno de sus brazos y lo jale, estirando mi brazo libre con intención de quitarle el pomo, claro él también reacciono, lo sujeto con fuerza y presiono su mano contra su pecho. Envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo por la espalda, mientras que con la otra comenzaba a forcejear, el lo hizo también, apretando su puño en el pomo, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para intentar zafarse de mi agarre.

-_Dámelo-_

_-Quítamelo-_

Seguimos forcejeando un momento, hasta que me detuve aun así no lo solté. Suspire y me incline un poco hacia al frente, quedando mi cara cerca del oído de mi hermano, ya estaba alucinando, pero pude jurar que lo escuche suspirar. Sonreí ante eso, mi hermano estaba igual de vulnerable que yo, lo sabía, no podía leer su mirada, pero pude sentirlo gracias a la conexión.

-_No quiero pelear... solo dámelas-_Susurre, haciendo que un mechón de su cabello se moviera ligeramente ante el roce de mi aliento contra este.

_-Yo tampoco-_

_-Entonces... deja de jugar y dame ese pomo-_El que suspiro ahora fui yo al sentir como Bill se pegaba más a mí, moviendo ligeramente sus caderas logrando que apretara un poco mis dientes.

Maldije por lo bajo cuando logro escapar de mis brazos subiendo a la cama, dando vuelta para mirarme sonriendo burlonamente. Estúpido, apreté mis puños con fuerza, poniendo mis nudillos blancos, sin pensarlo y olvidándome del cansancio que cargaba salté a la cama, Bill no se iba a quedar como una estatua era lógico, asi que comenzamos a correr por toda la habitación, tumbando sillas y brincando los sofás, Bill aprovechaba bien la situación, ahora que estaba torpe por el cansancio era más fácil para él zafarse. Alcé la vista encontrándolo por segunda vez en mi cama, impulsándose un poco sobre esta... mientras me miraba aun con esa sonrisa burlona en sus labios, ya no me importaba tomarme las píldora o no, solo no quería que Bill se saliera con la suya, aunque aun no entendía el porque de todo esto. Tome una buena bocanada de aire antes de volver a perseguir a mi hermano, esta ves corrió hacia el baño, y escuche el sonido que hizo el pomo al ser abierto, entre rápidamente al lugar viendo como Bill lanzaba todas las píldoras a la taza de baño, aventando el pomo unos segundos después. Eso fue el colmo, el puto colmo.

-_Creo que no pudiste hermanito-_

_-...-_

_-Pero ya te dije... no las necesitarás-_Ya no aguante más y lo empuje con fuerza, escuchando como se quejaba al golpear de lleno contra la pared-_imbécil...-_

_-No estoy de humor, lo sabes muy bien... y me sales con estas pendejadas-_

_-...-_

_-Así que preocupado por mi ¿Eh? A la mierda con eso, solo quieres atención como siempre-_Me acerqué a Bill sujetándolo por los hombros, impidiendo que saliera corriendo de nuevo... esta vez ya no jugaba.

-_Cállate Tom-_

_-Ahora si quieres parar... pues te jodes cabrón-_

_-No vine a molestarte-_

_-¿En serio? Pues mala forma de no hacerlo-_

_-Vine a ayudarte a dormir-_

_-Joder contigo... sabes no necesito tu ayuda, si no hubieras venido estaría dormido ahora-_

_-Si con una píldora corriendo por tus venas-_

_-Y eso a ti que... no me moriré por una puta pastilla-_

_-Lo sé, pero no la necesitas-_

_-Tu lo dices por que has dormido como se debe Kaulitz-_

_-¿Tu cómo lo sabes si no duermes conmigo Kaulitz?-_

_-...-_

_-La conexión sigue estúpido... si te pasa algo, yo lo siento, claro no lo notas por que me has ignorado toda la puta semana-_

_-Entonces ¿Por qué las tiraste?... si me la hubiera tomado, estaría dormido y por consecuencia tu igual-_

_-No quiero que duermas...-_

_-¿Cómo?-_

_-No quiero que duermas Tom, no con ayuda de esa píldora-_

_-...-_

_-Yo haré que duermas Tomi...-_Ese tono de voz, hizo que aflojara un poco el agarre que tenía contra sus hombros mirandolo fijo, a pesar de eso... mi mirada seguía siendo fría, molesta, de verdad estaba enojado con él.

-_Hermano no quiero pelear... y lo digo en serio-_Fruncí un poco el ceño, hasta que sentí la mano de Bill en mi entrepierna, comenzando a acariciarla, cerré por un momento mis ojos, disfrutando del toque de mi gemelo, pero recordé lo que había hecho cuando estaba vistiéndome, así que me aleje... chocando contra el lavamanos.

-_Entonces... regresa a tu habitación-_

_-No-_Volvió a acercarse de nuevo, apoyando sus palmas en el lavamanos, mirándome fijo, lo miré de la misma forma, tratando de descubrir que decía-_no me iré Tom... no hasta que te vea dormir-_sonrió de costado, pegándose mas a mi, uniendo nuestros labios. Suspiré sin poder evitarlo, posando mis manos en la cintura de mi hermano, respondiendo ese beso que ambos necesitábamos ¿Cómo habia dejado de lado eso?

El beso se volvió más desesperado, cada uno luchando contra la boca del otro, ambos necesitábamos contacto, lo abracé con fuerza, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se pegaran más si es que eso era posible. Se separo un poco de mí, pero en ningún momento rompió el contacto de nuestros labios, sentí su mano rozar la parte baja de mi abdomen logrando que se contrajera un poco, sacando otro suspiro de mis labios. Pude sentir como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, rozando la punta de sus uñas en mi piel hasta llegar al elástico de mis boxers. Separo sus labios de los míos mirándome fijo, sus ojos estaban completamente oscurecidos, no se iría... estaba comenzando su plan.

-_¿Sigues molesto?-_Susurró contra mis labios.

-_Muy molesto-_

_-Vamos Tomi, sabes que no quería hacerte enojar-_

_-Pues no lo lograste hermano... estoy enojado-_

_-Tengo que arreglar eso entonces-_

_-...-_

_-Ven...-_

Alcé una ceja mirando fijo a mi gemelo, mientras él caminaba de espalda, jalándome por una de mis manos... volvió a unir nuestros labios, pero esta ves el beso era tranquilo, dulce... justo como a mi me gustaban. Bill sabia exactamente que era lo que disfrutaba y lo aprovechaba demasiado bien. Me tambaleé un poco al chocar contra la enorme cama, sintiendo las palmas de mi hermano posarse contra mi pecho, comenzando a moverlas solo un poco, aun asi no pude evitar que otro suspiro se escapara de mis labios. Un pequeño empujón me basto para caer de espaldas en la cama, empujándome un poco hacia atrás para quedar cómodo en esta. Mi hermano no perdió tiempo, termine de acomodarme en la cama y este se acostó sobre mi besando un costado de mi cuello.

-_¿Aun sigues molesto?-_Preguntó mi hermano, acariciando con cariño mi mejilla.

_-Demasiado Kaulitz-_Suspiré con cansancio, Bill hizo un pequeño puchero, sentándose sobre mi, no podía dejar de mirarlo fijo.

-_Sabes que odio que te enojes conmigo, pero creo que esta vez si tuve la culpa-_

_-No debiste tirar las pastillas-_

_-Pues no quiero... no quiero que duermas aún-_hice un intento para levantarme pero Bill puso sus manos en mi pecho para impedírmelo-_no me malentiendas tonto, solo déjame intentar... algo-_susurro inclinándose para atrapar de nuevo mis labios, subiendo sus manos lentamente hasta sujetarme del rostro besándome con mas insistencia.

-_Bill...-_susurré, cerrando lo ojos al sentir el suave movimiento de mi gemelo sobre mi.

Sentí a Bill sonreír entre el beso, regresando a mi cuello dando pequeñas lamidas que hicieron que toda mi piel se erizara, bajando sus manos por mi pecho, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos, yo solo suspiraba entrecerrando los ojos paseando mis manos por la fina espalda de este jodido que estaba bajando sobre mí.

-_Mierda como extrañaba esto en serio- _Reí por lo bajo intentando por segunda vez levantarme pero como lo imagine, él no me dejo-_tu ya no te mueves de esta cama Tom...-_se acerco a mi oído-_créeme que extraño mas cosas de ti-_

_-¿Lo tenías planeado cierto?-_

No me respondió, todo lo contrario... me miró fijo unos segundos hasta que desvió su mirada a mi abdomen, alzando un poco más mi camiseta para después inclinarse y comenzar a dejar cortos besos en la línea media, era inevitable que no cerrara los ojos con cada jodida sensación que me provocaba. Bajo hasta acomodarse en medio de mis piernas picando un poco mis costillas para llamar mi atención, baje la mirada y sonreí de costado tomando un mechón de su cabello para acariciarlo, él sonrió mas ampliamente, amaba su sonrisa... ese tipo de sonrisas que sé que solo van dirigidas a mi, esa sonrisa que yo solo puedo leer, simple y sencillamente amo la sonrisa de mi hermano.

_-Es bueno encontrarte semidesnudo ya-_

_-Aprovecha el asunto-_

_-Aprovecho siempre el asunto-_

_-Aprovechas cada jodida cosa Bill-_

_-Tonto-_rió bajo y comenzó a bajar sus manos por mis costados-_me ahorraste tiempo en desnudarte Tom...-_

Alcé una ceja, mi gemelo sonrió de costado posando sus ojos en los míos, lamió sus labios antes de llevar su mano a mi entrepierna haciendo un poco de presión moviéndola de arriba hacía abajo, curve un poco la espalda hundiendo mis codos en la cama, me golpeaba mentalmente en este momento y sentía un poco de culpabilidad... no entiendo como ignoré a mi hermano.

-_Oh... mierda-_Jadeé cuando Bill hizo mas presión jalando el elástico del bóxer, lo miré fijo sintiendo como lo bajaba hasta mis muslos dejando mi miembro libre, me sonroje y eso hizo que me sintiera realmente estúpido.

-_Al menos a esto... no le afecto el sueño-_murmuro mi gemelo riendo por lo bajo tomando mi miembro entre sus manos, reí o al menos un intento de eso ya que mi respiración era entrecortada-_¿Estas sonrojado?... vaya Tom Kaulitz sonrojado, eso es nuevo hermanito-_

_-Es... ah, no es nuevo-_

_-Uhm si lo es... al menos de esta manera ¿Estas avergonzado?-_Aumentó el ritmo de sus manos haciendo que inclinara un poco mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-_Bill... ahora no se ni... joder si...-_jadeé-_no se ni quien soy-e_scuché como mi hermano reía, sujeté su muñeca para darle ritmo a sus manos que obedeció en el momento haciendo un poco de presión, entreabrí mis labios mientras mi cadera se movía inconscientemente hacia arriba.

Apoyé mis manos en la cama, regresando mis ojos a mi hermano, éste me dio una mirada lasciva antes de inclinarse sobre mi miembro y darle una pequeña lamida en la punta, mordí un poco mis labios mientras Bill presionaba la base metiéndolo a su boca, succionando un poco, apreté mis puños a la vez que mi respiración se agitaba un poco más, mis ojos se cerraron mientras mi abdomen se contraía.

-_Dime Bill-_Gemí-_¿planeaste esto?-_

Como respuesta mi hermano aumentó el ritmo de su boca, baje mis manos y tome puñado de sus rastas, estrujándolas entre mis dedos, comenzaba a sentir como los dedos de mis pies se encogían y la parte baja de mi abdomen tenía ese cosquilleo, Bill era demasiado bueno es esto, ese pequeño jodido conocía cada punto, incluso cada movimiento... o palabra que me gustaba.

Un gemido salio de mi boca al sentir esa bolita de metal en la lengua de mi gemelo jugar, subiendo y bajando, apretando un poco sus labios, escuche un pequeño quejido al jalar con mas fuerza sus rastas, asi que afloje el agarre, dándole un ritmo a sus movimientos, subió sus manos por mi estomago acariciándolo suavemente, pasando sus uñas haciendo que mi piel se erizara, jadeé flexionando un poco rodillas hasta sentir como Bill tomaba mis manos y las apartaba de su cabello, gemí con frustración cuando deje de sentir la calidez de su boca.

-C_ierra los ojos-_Susurró.

_-Bill... duele-_Dije entre un pequeño quejido moviendo un poco mis caderas.

-_Lo sé... y te quitare el dolor, pero cierra los ojos Tomi-_

Asentí, tratando de ignorar el dolor en mi miembro, pude sentir como Bill se levantaba de la cama, hice una mueca al pensar que mi hermano me dejaría con este problema entre mis piernas pero al escuchar el sonido de un cierre no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro, ampliándola cuando el sonido de ropa caer contra el suelo llego a mis oídos. Suspire cuando la mano de mi hermano regreso a mi miembro, moviéndola de arriba a abajo, apreté un poco los ojos

_-Dime-_

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga Tom?-_

_-Hace cuanto-_

_-Quedate con la duda-_

Iba a preguntarlo de nuevo pero Bill atrapo mis labios, besándome lento, pasando la punta de su lengua por mi labio inferior a penas rozándolo, quito su mano lo que hizo que volviera a quejarme bajo, sentí como mi hermano curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa, hincándose, acomodando sus rodillas una a cada lado de mi cadera. Suspiré cuando Bill comenzó a rozar su erección contra la mia, alzando un poco mi pelvis moviéndome contra el con insistencia, queria entrar y ahora.

-_Tranquilo Tomi... todo a su tiempo-_

_-Sigue doliendo ¿Sabes?-_Abrí mis ojos, abrazándolo mientras entrelazaba mis dedos en su espalda baja atrayéndolo mas, esta vez un gemido escapo de sus labios. Una de sus manos tomo mi miembro a la vez que el se levantaba solo un poco, acomodándolo en su entrada, tentándome.

-_¿Aún duele?-_

_-No juegues así-_Murmuré entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño-_joder Bill hazlo ya-_

No espero a que se lo dijera dos veces, tomo con mas firmeza mi miembro y comenzó a hundirse, mordí mi labio y gemí por lo bajo, sintiendo esa estrechez que me hacia olvidarme de todo, tome su cintura sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, solo la acariciaba con mis pulgares. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo al escuchar los suaves jadeos de Bill mientas acomodaba sus manos sobre mis hombros, mirándome fijo, volví a sonrojarme lo que hizo que mi hermano sonriera, se inclino para besar mi cuello al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a moverse de arriba a abajo con un movimiento suave pero constante.

-_No... sabes como ah... extrañaba esto-_Jadeó contra mi cuello.

-_Lo planeaste-_

_-Oh... ya deja de decir eso...-_Gimió mientras yo apretaba mis manos sobre su cadera-_mierda... si-_

Los movimientos de mi pequeño hermano se volvieron mas rápidos, incline mi cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, la adrenalina del momento junto con el placer y todo el sueño que tenia era una extraña combinación, se sentía bien pero a la vez no, el cansancio era lo único que me molestaba para ser honesto, aunque en ese momento Bill hacia la mayor parte del trabajo. Sentí sus manos posarse sobre mi pecho, usándolo como apoyo, haciendo movimientos rápidos y lentos, turnándolos logrando que entreabriera mis labios y gimoteara, apretando un poco mis ojos.

-_Tom... Tomi-_Suspiró mientras yo sonreía, amaba cada sonido que hacia y la culpabilidad me ataco de nuevo.

-_Lo siento-_Murmure bajo, me beso suave en los labios pero no dijo nada más, siguió moviéndose en un ritmo constante, curve mi espalda y lo sujete por los hombros, otro gemido escapo de sus labios haciendo que abriera mis ojos.

Lo que vi saco cualquier otro pensamiento de mi mente, Bill tenia inclinada su cabeza solo un poco hacia atrás, los labios entreabiertos y un poco rojizos, sus ojos cerrados, sus rastas hechas un desastre y una fina capa de sudor lo cubría, gimoteaba y hacia gestos que en ese momento me volvieron loco, mi hermano era perfecto, podia quedarme toda la noche solo mirandolo de esa manera pero no pude soportar más, separe mi espalda de la cama para quedar sentado, Bill dio un pequeño brinco abriendo los ojos fijándolos en los míos, puse mis manos en su rostro y lo besé, un beso tranquilo con cariño.

-_Te amo...-_Susurré contra sus labios.

-_Yo te amo-_Me abrazo por el cuello profundizando un poco el beso, era extraño pero de verdad extrañaba oír esas palabras. Lo abrace por la cintura atrayéndolo más a mi, si eso era posible, ahora era mi turno, sonreí y giré quedando sobre mi gemelo, este me miro sorprendido mientras alzaba una ceja-_¿Qué no estas cansado?-_

No le respondí, comencé a moverme con un ritmo rápido, sujetándolo con fuerza, vi como abría mucho sus ojos y automáticamente comenzaba a moverse contra mí, haciendo las penetraciones mas profundas, mi estomago se contrajo, moviéndome con más fuerza.

-_Oh Dios... si... joder-_Gimió apretando un poco los músculos alrededor de mi, hice una mueca apoyando mi frente en su pecho.

-_Espera solo un... poco-_Jadeé.

_-Eso... ah eso intento-_

Rasguñó mi espalda, curvando la suya, apretandó de nuevo los músculos alrededor mío, lleve una de mis manos a su miembro, comenzándola a mover de arriba a abajo, gimió contra mi oído rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas, tomando mi muñeca apretándola.

-_Tomi no puedo...-_Lo mire fijo embistiendo lento, acariciando la punta de su miembro con mi pulgar haciendo un poco de presión-_mierda ¿Puedo?_

_-Termina Bill... quiero verlo-_

_-Jo... Jodido pervertido-_Le dio un ritmo más rápido a mi mano echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-_Yo no fui el que... se metió en tu habitación-_

Rió entrecortado mordiendo su labios, me sujeto por los hombros corriéndose contra mi mano y abdomen, contrayéndose con mas fuerza, haciéndonos gemir con fuerza a ambos, sus caderas se movieron con mas rapidez alzandose para atrapar mis labios.

-_Termina en mi... vamos necesito sentirlo-_

Asentí lentamente embistiendo a un ritmo constante apoyando las palmas de mi manos en la cama mientras él flexionaba sus rodillas, pude sentir como la parte baja de mi abdomen ese familiar cosquilleo llegaba, estaba cerca, Bill encajo sus uñas repitiendo lo siento entre jadeos, negué con la cabeza, me encantaba que hiciera eso; estrujé las sabanas con mis dedos entrando una vez mas en Bill terminando en él, gemí y apreté los ojos con fuerza sintiendo el orgasmo, haciendo que mi piel se erizara, mis manos temblaron y caí sobre mi gemelo, los dos jadeabamos sintiendo nuestros pechos chocar.

Unos minutos nos tomo a ambos volver a la realidad, me apoye en los codos y salí de Bill con cuidado, recostándome a su lado, se levanto y tomo una sabana cubriéndonos a ambos, me miro y acarició una de mis trenzas.

-_No vuelvas a ignorarme asi Tomi-_

_-No fue mi intención de verdad-_

-_Solo no lo hagas otra vez-_Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse por si solos sin poder evitarlo, estaba completamente agotado.

_-En serio lo lamento... mucho de verdad-_

-_Duerme Tom... estaré aquí-_Besó mi frente,

_-Lo siento...-_Suspiré, cerré mis ojos y no supe nada más.

Me removí en la cama al escuchar varias voces, frote mi cara con mis manos y abrí lentamente mis ojos parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la claridad que se colaba por la ventana, me senté en la cama y pude ver como mi hermano salia del baño solo con sus boxers.

-_¿Te desperté? Lo siento no debí encender la T.V.-_

_-No... no esta bien, no me despertó, ¿Qué hora es?-_

_-Creo que las cuatro treinta, no estoy seguro-_

_-¿Cómo... de verdad? es tarde-_

_-Tranquilo Tomi, tenemos dia libre-_

_-Ja, lo sabía-_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_-Lo planeaste... ya Bill sabes que es verdad-_

_-Lo sé... nunca lo negué-_Alzo los hombros-_pero al fin dormiste y no despertaste para nada-_

_-Amh si...-_

_-Ves... te dije que dormirías-_Se recostó junto a mi de nuevo y sonrió amplio.

-_Lamento haberte ignorado de esa manera Bill, en serio-_

_-Ya paso, entiendo como te sentías, igual te hostigaba-_

_-Claro que no, me porte como un idiota-_

_-Ya... olvidemos eso ¿Si? Ahora solo relajémonos-_

_-Pero... ¿Si me perdonas?-_Rió.

_-Si Tom... aunque no haya nada que perdonar, ahora si no te importa, dormiré un rato, me la pase vigilando que no despertaras asi que es mi turno-_Sonreí de costado-_¿Qué pasa?-_

Alcé una ceja y mire fijo a mi gemelo, atrayéndolo por la cintura, era mi turno de no dejarlo dormir... al menos por un rato.

* * *

_**Aquí les dejo el capitulo final (: bueno este va para una Alien muy especial, señorita sabe muy bien... publico por usted hoy sadfsfsaklfa**_

_**Espero que les guste, es la primera vez que escribo de esta manera... en fin, un beso y gracias por leer.**_


End file.
